


Spider-Media: Road to Fame

by Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Field Trip, Gen, Generation Z Peter Parker, Humor, Instagram, Irondad, Not Canon Compliant, OOC, Peter Parker Can Wield Mjolnir, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Precious Peter Parker, Social Media, TikTok, Twitter, Vines, YouTube, spiderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround/pseuds/Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround
Summary: Spider-man has media accounts. He posts stuff. He goes viral. And, oops, he didn't mean for it to.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Shuri, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 239





	1. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (EDITED 12/10/2020)  
> Me, just going around and editing this story  
> Don't take it as an update. I do need to work on that though. This fic is neglected.

Peter looked at instagram. "Huh, Shuri has Insta.. maybe I should create an Insta account for Spider-Man," he told Ned as they walked down the hall to lunch.

"Yeah! Like, that would be so cool, dude!" Ned agreed. "And wait, do you mean Princess Shuri?!"

Peter ignored him, staring at the phone. "But what should I post..? And what about my username?" Peter asked, looking at the profile create. "I know!"

_Email/Number- therealspiderman@--------  
_ _Full Name- Spider-Man  
_ _Username- Spider-Avenger  
_ _Password- *********_

"And.. done! Here's the user, Ned." Peter showed Ned his phone and took it back. "I should get a few other medias as well."

* * *

...And that's how Spider-man got his medias. He didn't want it to go viral or popular. Just to post things.

Instagram- @Spider-Avenger  
YouTube- Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man  
TIKTOK- @theofficialspidey  
Twitter- @Spider-Avenger

Yep. And now, he creates.

* * *

"Hey, you should, I don't know, date yourself or something?" Ned told him.

Peter looked at him strangely. "Dude, _what the fuck_."

"Just imagine, it'd be so cool-" Ned started.

"No, Ned. I am not going to fake date myself." He scolded.

"Aw." Ned was thoroughly disappointed, but Peter couldn't bring himself to care.

How the fuck had Ned managed to find out his future plans?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you want to see? I've already got a few ideas in my head. Also, criticism is appreciated (As long as it's not too harsh).


	2. What a day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter posts him spider-manning on Social Media.  
> He gains thousands of followers overnight.  
> Who knew this would happen?

Peter puts on his Spider-man suit and holds a camera.

"Hello, I'm Spider-man, an Avenger, and today we are going to do patrol!" He waved at the camera, attactching it to his head. He used his webshooters and swung out of the window, and through the city.

The view was amazing, you could see people down below waving and watching with interest.

"Give us your money!" A tough voice said.

Peter swung there, hearing a woman- no older than 30- scream.

Peter looked at the situation. "Ahem, sir, what'cha doing?"

"The rodent drops in!"

"Well, actually, I'm an arachnid. Anyways, why don't you put your gun away?"

"How about you meet it?!" Gunshots fired, but Peter dodged them all.

"Oh. Why don't you meet my webs?" Spider man shot at his gun, then face and limbs. He pinned him into the wall. "And you," he faces towards the lady, "should call the cops. Bye!"

And with that, he left and continued swinging through the city.

* * *

While Ned edited the video Peter recorded, said boy took some pictures to upload. He met up with fans (and took pictures with them. Some even allowed him to post it!). Did some stunts just for social media.

* * *

Peter posted the final things.

On YouTube he posted his edited patrol.

On Instagram he posted the pictures.

On TikTok he posted stunts.

On Twitter he posted pictures of fans and meeting them.

* * *

Peter woke up. It was sunday, and yesterday night he posted all the things on social media. He got dressed and went on his phone, which was buzzing with notifications. His phone rang.

**Peter** : Hello?

 **Ned** : Dude, do you see this?!

 **Peter** : See what?

 **Ned** : Check your account! Spider-Account!

 **Peter** : Uh?

 **Peter** : Alright?

Peter logged into his laptop and went to his accounts. 

**Peter** : Holy shit- I went viral!

 **Ned** : Yeah! This is so _cool_!

 **Peter** : How did this happen?

 **Ned** : Well.. I don't know! It's super cool though!

 **Peter** : You already said that. What if Mr. Stark sees it- what if any of the Avengers see it?!

 **Ned** : You think that'd happen?!

Peter glanced at the follower count. 102.3k.

**Peter** : With this amount, _yes._ I do think so.

 **Ned** : Oh that's so, so cool! Do you think they'll make LEGO sets?!

 **Peter** : Uh.. maybe?

 **Ned** : YES!

 **Peter** : Alright, bye, I'm going to get breakfast.

 **Ned** : Wait- n-

Peter hung up. "What a day."


	3. Symbiote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets to test and research a new substance. He uses the oppurtunity to record a YouTube VLOG video.  
> No, he doesn't get possessed.. yet.

Peter put on his Spider-Man suit, opened his laptop, set up the camera, and put the canister of black goo on the table.

"Hey guys!" He said as he turned on the video. "It's your Friendly Neighborhood Spiderman, and today," he held the canister, "We're going to experiment this new substance found on a rock from space!"

He opened the canister. "I wonder what it does.. This is called V-252. We'll have to see if it's safe. Since I'm wearing gloes, I won't be harmed."

He picked up the substance and held it in his hands. "It's like slime. It-" it started reaching towards his mask. "It's moving. Is it alive? It shouldn't be able to harm me, but.." he put it back in the canister. "Alright so it moves on it's own, so it's possibly alive. It's super light as well."

He typed it on the computer, unnoticing the goo climbing over and stick itself onto his hand.

"I- Holy- Oh my god, it's alive. Get off me!" He yelped, trying to remove it. "It would be a good time to find out what your weaknesses are."

The camera cut to where multiple things were. Speakers, a small portable heater, a fan and multiple other things.

"Alright, let's try this." He turned on the fan. It seemed to make it stronger. "Alright- a fan is a no-go. It makes this stronger. So that means.." He turned on the heat, making the goo melt. "Heat is it's weakness. There must be others.."

He puts the canister under his arm where the goo stuck and continued experiments. Then the speakekrs made it drip more. "Heat and high sound-frequences are it's weaknesses. So if anyone get's possessed, just use these!"

Then he closed the canister, unknowing of the rest on his back. He turned around, showing it. They saw the canister go empty and more on his back. "What's that sound?" The sound of squishing was heard. "Oh it's cold." He turned on the heat and looked at the empty canister. "I'll look at the footage to see what happened."

The goo dripped off and Peter put it all in the canister and closed it completely. "Well that's all for today, folks!"

* * *

Peter put the canister on Bruce's desk and left.

He went to edit the footage and was amazed at it. He took notes (and sent them to Bruce and Tony) and then uploaded the video.

* * *

The video got him some subscribers. He now has 217.2K subs.

Ned saw that Princess Shuri was following him.

And he called him.

_PETER! PRINCESS SHURI IS FOLLOWING YOU!_

_She's my friend, I hope she follows me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might add him getting possessed. Might.


	4. Tweets, Comments, etc.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes. Crack.

YT: A Daily Patrol

xXSpideyFanXx _4 minutes ago_ (HEARTED)  
How does someone do **all** of that?! I'd be dead by then.  
I'm too lazy, I know.  
_Replies_

Peter Parkour _12 minutes ago_ (HEARTED)  
So anyone else wonderin' if Spider-man's webs are from his body?  
_Replies (Show Less)  
_

Gacha Lizzy _7 minutes ago  
_ Yeah, me too!

Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man _5 minutes ago  
_ NO. It is _not_ , thank you very much.

_(Show More)_

* * *

Spidey _@Spidey-Avenger  
_ Alright, people, I answered y'all and created accounts. Check my bio for my other accounts!

> Shella _@callmealivenotdead  
_ Is this the real spider-man?

>> AvengeFan _@AvengersFan101  
_ Probs not. Been seeing these a lot rn.

> Tony Stark _@IronStark ✓  
_ Right, so who got Spider-man on Twitter?

>> Shella _@callmealivenotdead  
_ It's the real Tony Stark! He just commented!

Spidey @Spidey-Avenger  
@peterpantheboy You finish my webshooters yet?

>Peter UvU _@peterpantheboy  
_ Oh. Yeah, I'll get it done b.

>> Nosey Voldy _@voldemorthasnonose  
_ B? As in- are you two dating!? Eek!

> Ned UvU _@legoandcodemaster  
_ Wtf Peter? When did you get Spider-man as a boyfriend?

>> Peter UvU _@peterpantheboy  
_ Oh shite. It was a typo. Ignore it.

> Tony Stark _@ironstark ✓  
_ What did you get into this time?

>> Tony Stark _@ironstark ✓  
_ Oh.

**Acadeth Team**

**Added Peter UvU @peterpantheboy**

Peter UvU- Alright folks I'm here.

Ned UvU- eyy

MJ Queen- loser

Peter UvU- Aw shite, I done messed up. I hate typos.

Betty- wait- you _aren't_ dating spiderman? 

Moon- peter does grammer online guys

Betty- that's a waste of time

Spidey _@spider-avenger ✓  
_ I got verified, uwu. Also, hey @blackwomanspider !

> Tasha _@blackwomanspider ✓  
_ You work fast.

>> Clinty _@birdinthevents ✓  
_ I didnt get verified until last month! youve only been here for a day

> Shella _@callmealivenotdead  
_ This is the real spider-man and he's verified! And the avengers are replying to him

> Tony Stark _@ironstark ✓  
_ It's 3am, go to sleep. Hear me? _Sleep._

>> Spidey _@spidey-avenger ✓  
_ You're not my dad!

>>> Avenge a Fan _@avengefan7  
_ Is that a vine reference? Guys, he's Gen-Z!

Spidey _@spider-avernger ✓  
_ Yes, I'm Gen Z. Don't need to constantly talk about it.

> Quack _@arandomyellowduck  
_ He's one of us!

> TBH though _@tbhmylife_

Didn't expect that. at all.

**[Show More]**

**Spidey Pranks**

**Spidey** : Alright guys, I have a prank

**Ned UvU** : what is it?

**Tony Stark** : Kid, just don't do anything stupid.

**Ned** **UvU** : can't believe THE Tony Stark is here..

**Spidey** : What if Spidey and Peter, y'know, fake dated?

**Ned** **UvU** : yes!!! I suggested that and you said no! but now!!!!

**MJ** **Queen** : leave me outta this

**Tony Stark** : I said don't do anything stupid.

Spidey _@spder-avenger ✓  
_ Alright, since you all are asking.. yes, @peterpantheboy and I are dating. 

> Flash _@thefastflash  
_ u mean u and the nerd!? don't u have better choices?!

>> Adam _@notfromthebible1  
_ Ew, is that a homophobe? Your relationship is cute!

> Azula _@imnotcrazy  
_ Nice, if I say so myself. Can we have some pictures?

**[Show more]**

Peter UvU _@peterpantheboy  
_ Alright, so Spidey outed us. Yes, I am dating Spider-man. And we'll do a Q&A soon, so ask us questions!!

> Shuri _@iamthequeenofmemes ✓  
_ That's so cute! I'm visiting tomorrow, so I'll take part in the Q&A too!

> Shella _@callmealivenotdead  
_ How did you two get together?

>> Peter UvU _@peterpantheboy  
_ We met so long ago...

>>> Spidey _@spider-avenger ✓  
_ Not that long ago. We bumped into each other as civillians and our relationship grew from there.

> Adam _@notfromthebible1  
_ What is your fav thing about your significant other?

>> Peter UvU _@peterpantheboy  
_ His Heart of Gold.

>>> Spidey _@spider-avenger ✓  
_ His rambles and curls.

> Spidey _@spider-avenger ✓  
_ You also can ask more questions on my other accounts!

**[Show more]**

Shuri _@imthequeenofmemes✓  
_ So @spider-avenger and @peterpantheboy is dating. I'll pull pranks on them, so be ready!

> Peter UvU _@peterpantheboy  
_ No you won't.

**[** **Show More]**


	5. Pranking the Avengers! ft. Shuri and Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Shuri visits. Chaos insues.

Shuri entered the penthouse to see Peter watching Star Wars. "Hey, Colonizer!" she greets.

"Shuri! What are you doing here?" Peter asked, pausing the screen. His vine buddy is here!

"Well, my father has business to do in New York, so I thought I'd visit as well! Plus," she smirked, "I saw you had accounts for Spidey!"

"Do you know what this means?" Peter asked.

"Pranks," they both said at the same time.

* * *

"Got the camera going, Spidey?" Shuri asked.

"Yep!" Peer came in on the screen in his spider-suit.

"Alright! Hello, spider-fans! Today we are pranking the Avengers!"

The screen cut to Tony in the labs and Shuri with Spiderman holding airhorns (The symbiote could be seen). 

Peter held up a fist. Shuri did too. And the airhorns both blared. The container holding the symbiote fell, trying to get away. Tony jolted, and fell out of his chair.

"What are you two doing?!" He shouted at them.

But they had ran, taking the camera with them.

* * *

Steve was baking. More specifically, he was reaching for the flour when Peter screeched. Steve accidently smacked the flour onto himself when Shuri screeched back.

Clint screeched back from the vents. Clint fell from the vents, still screeching.

They all shrieked at once.

The screen cut to Peter and Shuri in a bedroom.

"That was unexpected, but not surprising. He is _Clint_ after all." Peter commented. Shuri nodded.

"Alright, so I got Thor here." The camera showed Thor off to the side. "And we're going to play a prank with Mjolnir. I'm pretty sure it's super heavy so."

* * *

"May you hold this for me, Man of Iron?" Thor asked, holding out Mjolnir. Peter and Shuri secretly filmed it.

Absentmindedly Tony grabbed the hammer and it fell to the ground, Tony's hand holding it so he promptly fell after it.

Peter and Shuri lauged, and the screen cut.

"May you hold this for me, Man of Hawk?" Thor asked, holding out Mjolnir to the top of the bookshelf where Clint was currently on.

Clint held out his hand and held Mjolnir. Thor let go. Clint falls off the bookshelf, bringing the shelf with him. "AHHHHH!"

Peter and Shuri laugh at the poor man's demise. The screen cut to Peter doing homework.

"Hey Peter, can you hold this for me?" Shuri asked. Peter just held out his hand. Shuri motioned to Thor, who gave him Mjolnir.

And let go. Peter continued holding it.

"Holy shit," Shuri breathed.

"What- oH-" Peter stared at the hammer in his hand.

"Son of Stark is worthy!" Thor cheered, lifting up Peter. "He shall come to Asgard with me!"

"WHAT?!" Peter shrieked and the camera cut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's a lot of hits and kudos'.  
> hOLY fucking shit I left this here in August. Never once updated.  
> Come a few months and like, I've changed a bit of my writing style.

**Author's Note:**

> And now to write some content! What do you guys want to see?


End file.
